Changes
by SammySmiles
Summary: Ever since Jean was killed things have been different round the Mansion, there have been big changes, But as Rogues powers start to develop more, so do her feelings for a certain Cajun theif, who is also a member of the Brotherhood! Romy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Things had changed a lot in the X Mansion, and within the X – Men, Jean had died, Scott was inconsolable, Logan wasn't himself, Storm had taken over command of the X – Men and all the students were finding life hard in the aftermath.

Bobby and Rogue were sitting by the fountain that had been built in remembrance of Jean. They were sat silently, they hadn't really spoken about what had happened that day, the day that things changed.

"Rogue, things have changed haven't they?"

Rogue sat there silently, she knew that the answer would hurt him, but she couldn't lie to him either.

"Yeah, they have, and there is nothing we can do to change them, but if you don't mind I don't wanna talk about it."

Bobby stared Rogue in the eyes, how could she not want to talk about it, bottling things up weren't going to change things,

"Rogue bottling things up won't change things…"

Rogue cut him off.

"Neither will talking about them. I said I didn't want to talk about it, so why do you have to keep bringing it up, Jean is dead, Storm is the leader, Scott has gone mad and Logan has changed, there is nothing we can do to change things so stop going on about them!"

Rogue stood up and walked away leaving Bobby speechless, he knew now that things had really changed, Rogue had changed, and he didn't like what she was changing into.

Bobby called after her.

"Rogue where are you going? Rogue!"

Rogue just ignored him and carried on walking out of the X – Mansion grounds, she just wanted to get away from them, away from Bobby.

Bobby went back into the X – Mansion, he was met by Logan, better known as Wolverine.

"Where is she going kid?"

Bobby looked at Logan, he looked concerned.

"I don't know, and that's whats scaring me."

Bobby walked away from Logan, who continued to watch as Rogue walked out of sight.

Rogue was furious, why couldn't Bobby just drop it, he has known her as long as she has been there, he should know by now that when she says something she tends to mean it.

Rogue was now in the city, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised where she was walking, it was like she knew where she was going.

Because she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't see the person walking towards her and so she walked straight into him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rogue looked up to see that she had bumped into Gambit, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself.

"Cherie, that don't matter, tis always a pleasure bumping into you, I do have to say."

Rogue smiled, she had an inkling that he would say something like that, he normally did.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out on her own?"

Gambit looked at Rogue with caring eyes. Rogue could fall into those eyes, they were to die for.

"I had an argument, with Bobby, dang you would have thought he knew me."

Gambit took Rogue's hand, and kissed it softly.

"Mon Cherie, I know you better than I know myself."

Rogue pulled her hand away.

"That's a scary thought."

Gambit laughed her comment off.

"Well if I am boring you darlin, then I will be on my way."

Gambit went to walk off, when Rogue called after him.

"No, Remi, don't, I never said I wanted you to leave."

Gambit was shocked, she had used his first name, she never used his first name.

"Cherie, whats the matter, there must be something wrong, for one thing, you used my real name."

Rogue just grabbed Gambit by the waist and held him tight.

"I just don't want to be alone."

Gambit cupped he face.

"You are never alone cher, not when old Gambit is still around!"

He kissed her gently on the forehead, just long enough so that, she didn't take any of his energy.

They stood in the middle of the street, Rogue cradled in Gambits arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rogue was making her way up the staircase in the X – Mansion all was quiet, it was past her curfew, but she wasn't concerned, the thing was she didn't care.

She walked up the staircase as quietly as she could and just as she thought she had gotten away with it, the light at the top of the staircase turned on, stood there was Logan.

"Where have you been Rogue?"

"None of your business."

"Rogue, I am worried about you, whats happening inside your head?"

"Its unlike you to care about anyone else apart from yourself, for a change."

Logan stared at Rogue.

"That's unfair Rogue, I have always cared for you."

Rogue looked at Logan and walked straight passed him.

"We're not done here."

Rogue yelled back.

"Well I am, and I mean I am done with this life, I'm outta here."

Rogue ran to her room and grabbed her rucksack and threw all her things that meant something to her in it, she picked up a picture of the old gang, there was the Professor in the middle, and Jean stood by his side, they were so happy that day, but things had changed and Rogue had to move on. Rogue smiled as she thought about the old times, she then began to cry, her tears then turned to anger, and she took that anger out on her room, she trashed it completely, her room was unrecognisable and the commotion aroused the attentions of everyone in the Mansion, they all congregated to her room, and saw the state of her room, they couldn't believe it, what was she doing?

Logan came running through the crowd and tried to calm Rogue down, but it was to no avail, she wasn't finished yet.

"Rogue where are you going to go?"

Rogue had stopped trashing her room and saw the crowd that had gathered.

"Away from here, I need to get away Logan, and I need to do it now!"

"Please Rogue, can we at least talk about it?"

Logan reached out for her hand, as a gesture, but Rogue scoffed at him.

"Too little, too late Logan."

With that Rogue walked forward and stood dead in front of Logan, she had so much hate for him right now, all she wanted to do was throw him across the room along with the majority of her stuff, but instead, she spoke.

"I know that this may hurt you Logan, but don't get me wrong I appreciate everything you have done for me, but at this point in time, I hate you!"

"You don't mean that, do ya kid?"

Rogue looked back at Logan she was now stood at the door.

"What do you think?"

Rogue smiled. She made her way through the crowd and saw that at the end of the corridor stood the Professor, Storm, Scott, Beast and Bobby.

She knew that she had to explain herself and about the state of her room. But she wasn't scared.

"Rogue whats going on?"

Rogue looked at the Professor.

" This is something I have to do and anyway, I have had enough of your high and mighty attitude to things, especially when it comes to Magneto."

"You don't agree with the things he has done do you?"

Rogue looked him dead in the eye.

"To an extent, yes, I have had enough of thinking that mutants and people can live together in harmony I know that this will never happen and well I have come to realise where my aligience lies, and its not here, not with the X - Men."

The Professor looked at Rogue, his head and heart sank, he had lost her, and there was nothing he could do to stop her, she was a free spirit and nothing he could do could stop, what made it worse, she knew that.

"Then be on your way, and hope you achieve all that you want.!"

With that the Professor turned and went, the original X – Men following him. Leaving only Bobby.

"Rogue, what about us?"

Rogue walked up to Bobby and looked him up and down scornfully.

"There is no us anymore, there hasn't been since Jean died."

Rogue picked up her bags and left. Professor Xavier and the rest of the students watched from the balcony and Rogue walked out of the Mansion compound, and out of their lives.

Just as Rogue made it to the end of the drive, she saw a familiar figure, a familiar face.

"Cherie, I thought I would help you with your things, if you don't mind?"

Rogue smiled and flung herself into his arms.

"Of course I don't mind, I really need you right now."

"I know you do, that's why I am here, and 'm here cherie cause I love you.

Rogue still tight in his arms, lifted her head and looked Gambit in the eyes, she felt the same way.

"I love you too, Gambit, and being with you is the only place I wanna be right now."

"Well enough mushy stuff, lets get going before Xavier sets the hounds on us!"

Gambit released Rogue and took her bag, to his motorbike and picked out his spare helmet. Rogue looked up at the mansion to see all of the students looking down on her, he saw the evil looks that she was getting from some, but she even saw some of the students crying. The one image that will stick in her mind, is that of the Professor, Logan and Bobby stood side by side looking as though their hearts had been torn open. Rogue felt guilty, how could she say those things to the ones that she loved, but then she looked at saw Gambit stood by his bike, looking lovingly at her.

"Cher, is coming with me what you really want? You don't have to you know!"

Rogue looked at the Mansion one last time and then looked at Gambit.

"Yeah I am sure, they would have never excepted our relationship, for one thing you work with the enemy and from this moment on…so do I!"

Rogue scoffed at the Mansion and took the spare helmet from Gambits hand, and got on the bike, Gambit waved cheekily to the Professor and Logan, and jumped onto his bike with Rogue on it and drove off.

All the Professor could do was watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the day after Rogue had abruptly left the X – Men and the reason for her departure was clear, when they saw Magneto's henchman Gambit waiting for her at the base of the X – Mansion drive. This broke Bobby's heart and it also broke the Professor's knowing exactly where she was going. He thought he would be glad to know where she was going, but he didn't anticipate that she would go to him.

Logan was sat on the remains of Rogue's bed, holding in his hands the damaged picture of the old gang.

"Why did you have to choose him kid?"

Un be known to Logan the Professor had been at the doorway for a few moments.

"I have asked myself the same question."

Logan didn't even turn to look at the Professor.

"I just don't understand Charles, I thought she was happy, what happened?"

Charles looked at Logan.

"I really don't know Logan, I have known for some time that things weren't right, but not for a moment did I think that Rogue had fallen in love with a member of the Brotherhood, with Gambit."

"Wait until I get my hands on that Cajun thief he ain't gunna know what hit him!"

"Logan, if we are going to try and get Rogue back onside, I don't think attacking the man she loves is the right way to go about it!"

Logan scoffed.

"But it would make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

Charles smiled.

"I know it would, but it was Rogue's choice, and in time, I am confident that she will see that our way of dealing with things is for the better, but until that time, we leave her. Do I make myself clear Logan?"

Logan turned to the Professor.

"You know I cat promise that, I need to make sure that she is ok, and at least make sure that Gambit is treating her right, and Charles, you have seen the future, you know what Rogue is capable of, how her powers develop, you know that she is going to need our support!"

"Yes Logan I have seen into the future and yes I have seen what she is capable of, I also saw that she left the X – Men for a brief time, and I feel that this is the time that she leaves, as I said I am confident she will return, when she is ready, and not before."

The Professor turned and began to leave.

"Oh and Logan, I never said that I didn't want you to keep an eye on her, but just don't talk to her, she may feel as though we are pressurising her to return to us, if she does, she needs to do that in her own time."

Logan nodded, he knew that Charles was right.

…

Rogue had made herself comfortable with the Brotherhood, she had moved her things into Gambits room, and for the first time in a long time she was happy, she had no regrets.

"Cherie, are you in here?"

Gambit opened the door and looked around, he saw that the door to the bathroom was open.

"Rogue, is that you?"

"Who else would it be Remy?"

Gambit laughed.

"Using my real name again are we cherie?"

Gambit could hear Rogue laughing, he hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

"Yes Remy, I thought it sounded better than Gambit all the time, but if you wanted me to call you Gambit then I will, its up to you."

Gambit was now sat on their bed taking off his boots.

"Hey cherie, only people who are special to me get to call me Remy, and I think you are in that category."

Gambit was busy taking off his boots, so he didn't notice Rogue come back into the room.

"So what do you think darlin'"

Gambit looked up, Rogue had changed her outfit, she was no longer covering up all of her flesh, she was showing it.

She was wearing a black low cut sleeveless top, with black gloves that reached her elbow, the top had transparent material covering her arms and torso, but all could be seen through it. The outfit also included a pair of tight fitting black trousers, she looked like the modern day cat woman. All Gambit could do was stare.

"Well say something!"

"What can I say cherie, you look divine, but also very cunning, I love it."

"Good, that was the look I was going for."

Gambit stood up and grabbed Rogue by the waist and kissed her passionately, long enough for her powers not to take effect.

Gambit and Rogue were rudely interrupted when Pyro barged into their room without knocking.

"Alright you slackers, Magneto, wants to meet the new recruit and also, he has got us a new task."

"Pyro, if y'all gunna come in here, ya could at least knock first."

Rogue stared at him, Pyro squirmed in his skin.

"God Gambit, you have gone and got yaself a feisty one there mate."

"Yeah keep on walking Pyro."

Pyro left the room leaving the door wide open.

Gambit looked Rogue up and down.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no I just think it is missing something, but I don't know what cherie."

Rogue looked at Gambit.

"Darlin', if ya say a whip, I am gunna hit y'all so hard!"

Gambit smiled.

"No, I wasn't gunna say whip, I was gunna say coat."

"A coat?"

"Yeah, here take this."

Gambit walked over to the wardrobe and he pulled out a long black leather jacket, it was perfect.

"Oh my God, Remy this is perfect, thank you."

Rogue pecked him on the cheek, enough for Gambit to go red. Gambit took Rogue by the hand after she had put the jacket on and led her to the briefing area of the house, there she would meet Magneto as one of his own.

Gambit and Rogue made it to the briefing area, they were walking as though the were a pair of vigilantes, the were walking side by side, the same pace, the same expression on their faces.

"Ahh welcome my dear, I can see that you have changed your outfit, and may I say for the better. I have a very special assignment, we are going to start small, there is a anti-mutant protest going on at the city hall, I think that it our prerogative to pay I a little visit, what do you think Rogue?"

Rogue was stunned, he was asking her opinion and it was her first day. Gambit looked at her.

"I say we give them something to protest against."

Magneto smiled, that was the answer he was after. Gambit smiled at Rogue, she smiled back.

"Very well, move out, and I wouldn't be surprised if the X – Men haven't clapped onto our plans, Xavier is clever like that."

The Brotherhood nodded and moved out, they were set.

…

Logan was still in Rogues room when the alarm sounded, he knew that this was going to be Rogue and her new team, he also knew that he had to go.

"Logan, take the team to the protest, and I think I should warn you all, Rogue is there, so please only attack her if you have to, remember we don't want to scare her away."

Logan agreed.

"If any of you hurt the kid, unnecessarily, then I will hurt you!"

Scott and the gang looked shocked, they knew that Logan had a link with Rogue, but they didn't realise how far he was willing to go to protect her.

The Professor looked at Logan in shock, the Professor would never resort to violence as a form of punishment.

The gang got into the outfits and made their way to the X – Jet and took off, they were now going to face one of their own.


End file.
